Yu-Gi-Oh GX - Yugi's neice and also Jaden's friend?
by Roxymoonlight
Summary: OC Sapphire had a run in with Shadow riders at a young age, killing her mum and dad and lost a arm too, and Seto that made her a metal arm. about 3 years ofter that she met a new firend that just happen to be a talking snow tiger? WHAT! Join Sapphire, OC phoenix and the gang on there adventures at dual academy.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Phoenix Wing

Deck: dragons (I'm not going to write his duals to lazy but I am going to write some of Sapphires duals therefore I'm putting up her deck)

Personality: kind, funny, serious one out of the Jaden and Sapphire, can be sarcastic, sweet at times and loves to dual.

Looks: he has short brown hair with a little orange in it (like Jesse's hair) and has emerald green eyes. Normal clothes: he wears a reddish/orange top with grey bottoms and black converse. School uniform: reddish/orange top with grey bottoms and the boys Ra yellow blazer.

Best friend: Jaden, Sapphire (my oc), snowy, Syrus, Chumly, Alexis, Zane, ect.

Likes: music, dualing, watching Shapphire draw, annoying Jaden, flirting with Sapphire.

Dislike: snobby people, Dr Crowler, people who talk back, seeing Sapphire upset, when People and Jaden flirt with Sapphire

Crush: Sapphire

History: met Jaden and Sapphire at 4 years old, started to dual at the age of 5. Sapphire and Jaden taught him how to. He's always had a small crush on Sapphire but as they got older it's grown.


	2. Sapphire

Name: Sapphire light

Deck: magicians (I'm not going to write Phoenix duals to lazy but I am going to write some of Sapphires duals therefore I'm putting up her deck)

Personality: sweet, kind, fun loving, adventuress, can be flirty at times, silly sometimes, smart yet not, sarcastic, funny.

Looks: white with grey highlights which stops about her waist, crystal blue eyes, about a head smaller then Jaden and a crystal necklet that is purple. Normal clothes: long sleeve top which is sky blue and black leggings with blue converse. School uniform: boy blazer and is closed she has a turlat neck top which is light blue top under the blazer, but has cream shorts with her deck on her hip, she also has a glove on her left hand.

Best friend: Jaden, Phoenix (my oc), Syrus, Chumly, Zane (somehow they get along very well even though she talks a lot) Alexis a little, ect.

Likes: music, singing, Jaden (lol xD), dauling, drawing, play the guitar.

Dislike: snobby people (aka Chazz), Dr Crowler, Shadow riders, people who think there better than her *cough* Alaxis *cough*.

Crush: Jaden

Pet: snowy (snow tiger)

Family: mum (dead) dad (dead) she lives with her uncle Yugi and aunt Tea {AN: okay I know that Yugi don't have a sister but for the story i'm making he have one lol, anyway she got marry to some guy with the last name light ect} and sometimes her godfathers, Seto, Joey, and Ryou.

History: Lives with uncle and aunt/godfathers because her mum and dad were killed by shadow riders when she was little. They were trying to get her magic crystal but Yugi saved her after they killed her mum and dad there was an explosion that made her loss her left arm but Seto being rich was able to make her a metal arm that she uses(she can move it as if it was a real arm). Her family always tells her that she is destined to be great. She met Jaden and Phoenix when she was 4 and has had a crush on Jaden for 4 years. She always gets into trouble with them but nothing big. Also she started to dual at 2 she and Jaden taught Phoenix to dual. At 10 she went traveling with Seto and rescued a snow tiger cub that can talk (magic snow tiger lol) and follows her everywhere and because she has a connection to the Dualing School so she's allowed to take him along for the ride.


	3. Sapphires deck

Sapphires deck: Spell casters

Monsters:

Dark magician atk:2500 def:2100

Dark magician girl atk:2000 def:1700

Dark magician of chaos atk:2800 def:2600

Blue-eyes white magician atk:3000 def:2500

Red-eyes black magician akt:2400 def:2000 **(yes I know they aren't real card but Pegasus made blue-eyes and Red-eyes magicians for Sapphire as a birthday gift at 15)**

Magician's Valkyrie atk:1600 def:1800

Cybernetic magician akt:2400 def:1000

Milla the temporal magician atk:1800 def:1000

Baby magician of black chaos atk:700 def:600

Gagaga girl atk:1000 def:800

Buster blader atk:2600 def:2300

White magician Pikeru atk:1200 def:0

Ebon magician Curran atk:1200 def:0

Princess Pikeru atk:2000 def:0

Princess Curran atk:2000 def:0

Winged kuriboh atk:300 def:200

Winged kuriboh LV10 atk: 300 def:200

Magician young elemental: fire atk:300 def:500

Rapid- fire magician atk:1600 def:1200

Water magician atk:1400 def:1000

Elemental hero Avian atk:1000 def:1000

Elemental hero Burstinatrix atk: 1200 def:800

Spell:

Pot of greed x2

Monster reborn x2

Defusing

Black magic ritual

Trail of the princess

Dark magic attack

Shield crush

Yami

Monster reborn x2

Rainbow vail

Destiny draw

Dark world dealing

Mystical space typhoon

Fairy meteor crush

Polymerization x3

Transcendent wings

Trap cards:

Magic hats

Magic jammer

Magic cylinder

Trap jammer

Drop off

Fusion monsters:

Elemental hero flame winged man (Avain and Burstiantrix)

Atk:2100 def:1200

Elemental hero absolute zero (water magician and Elemental hero)

Atk:2500 def:2000

Dark Paladin (Dark magician an buster blader)

Atk: 2900 def:2400


	4. nightmares

Chapter 1: nightmares

_A girl at the age of 8 was walking home with her parents and her uncle from going out for dinner. When suddenly three men come out of nowhere they were chanting "give us it give us it" The girls parents pushed the little girl be hide them so she was hidden from them. The girl's father stepped forward._

"_What do you want!" he shouted._

_The man in the middle of the three also stepped forward and said "were here to calm the magic crystal!" his voice was cold and visas. The girl's dad narrowed his eyes at the man._

"_You'll have to dual me before you get to it!" he said whipping his dual disk out and set his cards in the dual disk. The man smirked then whipped his out. The little girl watched as her father was defeated being killed as he lost._

"_DADDY!" screamed the crying girl, she tried to run to her father but her uncles held her back, then she witnessed her mother's defeat. Her uncles sighed and dent down to come face to face with the little girl._

"_Sapphire, *sigh* hold on I'm going to dual them okay now I need you to call Seto for me tell them that there are Shadow riders and Yugi is facing them so track the phone okay" the little girl sniffed and nodded, she took the phone and watched at her uncle walked up to them. She then found her godfathers number and pressed call._

'_Hello, who is this' a voice said the little girl put the phone to her ear._

"_Uncle Seto…*sniff* uncle Yugi said to tell you that you need to track the phone because….because there are shadow riders here!" she said quickly but Seto was able to catch it._

"_Okay honey I need to keep the line on so I can track you okay?"_

"_Yeah" then sniffed and looked over to her uncle see the dual already started._

"_Okay Sapphire I got your location I'll be there in a moment be careful." Then the phone hung up._

_The girl Sapphire put the phone in her shorts, suddenly there was a loud 'BANG' she looked up only to see rubble falling for her all she could so was scream._

"AAARRRRRR!" the girl now 16 years old eyes shot open and scream sitting up. Her breathing deep and shallow from her nightmare/memories. She looked to the end of the bed to see snowy still asleep, he had got use to her nightmares about the shadow riders. Throwing the clovers off her she looked at the clock it was only 5.45am. She looked down to her left metal arm then moved her fingers. Sighing she got up and grabbed her clothes she had gotten out ready for today, walking into the bathroom she splashed water on her face. Then changed into her long sleeve top which are sky blue and black leggings with blue converse and put her left glove on to cover her left metal hand. She then brushed her hair after brushed her teeth. She walked back into her bedroom to see snowy sat up on her bed.

"Good morning, Sapphire," he said yawning; she smiled then frowned as she put her hand to her chest to feel that her necklets wasn't there. She looked down to see that with wasn't there.{AN: when I was writing this I had the Idea when in a anime the person looked at something and it's not there and there a dotted line there where it was lol}

"No no no no, where is it." She said spinning on the spot, she then heard a cough, she turned to see Snowy had it around his neck, sweet dropping she walked over to him and took it off. After she put the crystal on she started to the bedroom door with Snowy in pursuit wanting his breakfast.

3 hours later

"Sapphire you ready to go?" her Uncle shouted from the living room.

She walked into the room with snowy in her arms smiling "yeah, okay snowy you have to stay her for today okay!" she said putting him down.

"There's no point to argue is there." He grumbles and walked to the kitchen.

"Good luck dear" her aunt Tea said giving her a hug laughing.

"I don't need luck aunt Tea as long as I have my dual sprits and my deck that's all I need!" she smiled. Then two of her dual sprits appeared next to her.

"Don't wrong Tea were always with her" Dark Magician smiled, and then disappear along with DMG.

"We better go Sapphire." Yugi said opening the door smiling.

"Bye Tea see you later!"

**Hope you enjoyed the first chappy of my Yu-Gi-Oh GX story! Until next time my people!**


	5. THE TEST!

**Chapter two here hope you enjoy!**

Sometime after leaving the house

Sapphire and Yugi were walking along the park path talking about random things then Sapphires turned to Yugi.

"I think I can get there by myself now Yugi." She said looking the way she needs to go.

"Okay, don't blame me if you get lost." He laughed at seeing her pout and cross her arms. "Alright see you when you get home." He hugged her before walking a different way.

She jumped up throwing her fist too, and then her eyes widened and started to run toward the dome.

'_Hope Jaden isn't late HAHA, this is Jaden were talking about!'_

Inside the dome

Sapphire walked throw a set of doors and turned her head left then right to see applicants everywhere. Then walked forward to the bars and next to a sky blue haired boy smiling she turned to him.

"hello." She said making the smaller boy jump about 5 feet in the air wide eyes. The boy turned to see a girl smirking at him as she saw the blush on his face.

"H-hello, nice to m-meet you I-I'm Syrus." Syrus said with a nervous smile.

"There's nothing to be nervous of Syrus, I'm Sapphire." She smiled holding her hand out the Syrus took with a smile. "Pretty n-name Sapphire!"

**With Sapphire light go to test field 2, field 2!**

Sapphire looked down on the fields smiling "That's me, wish me luck!" she said running to the entrances to the field.

Duel

As she was lifted in to the field she activate her dual dick which was purple with the red crystal thingy in the middle (no idea what it's called ha-ha)

"So let's get this game started then!" the candidate said.

Sapphire smirked then shouted "It's time for a magic show!"

"DUAL!" they both shouted.

(Skipping most of the dual sorry)

Candidate LP: 1000

Sapphire LP: 500

Sapphire looked at her field with had White magician Pikeru (atk:1200 def:0) and Ebon magician Curran (atk:1200 def:0)

Then to her hand, "draw!" she said drawing a card her smiled widened as she saw it was Blue-eyes white magician.

"I sacrifice White magician Pikeru and Ebon magician Curran to bring fourth my Blue-eyes white magician!(atk:3000 def:2500)" she shouted.

All around the stadium was gasps of shock and whisperers, her candidate eyes widened and his drow dropped.

"B-But that's not a card?!" he shouted. Then Sapphire started to laugh when she hear a two peoples voice on saying "Way to go Fire!" and the other saying "Amazing!" she knew who the voices belonged to, they belonged to her best friends Phoenix and Jaden.

"Yes it is, this card along with another card is a one of a kind card made by Pegasus himself for me! Now Blue eyes attack his Manticore (atk: 1800) with blue light!"

Candidate LP: 0

Sapphire LP: 500

With her friends

"Fire, that was amazing!" Jaden said giving you a hug.

"Yeah, I loved the look on everyone's faces as you pulled out the Card!" Phoenix said clapping his hands together.

"Thanks Jaden, Phoenix!"

**Will Jaden Yuki come to field 3, field 3** (I think it's that field I'm just too lazy to find out)

"Now it's my turn guys!" Jaen smiled letting go off Sapphire after remembering he was still hugging her, both blushing Jaden ran over to where he need to go but not before

"You said I was third best then who's second and first!" a guy said.

"I'm first and Sapphires second or best female?!" then he ran off.

"Hey, I'm Sapphire nice to meet you!" she said to the guy.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Bastion!" he said in a British ascent,

shaking her hand.

Sapphire on her way home

"This is amazing all three of us are going dual academy!" Sapphire said to Blue eyes magician dual sprit.

"I really did love the look everyone had when I was summoned, I was almost laughing!" she giggled.

"Yeah that was funny!" she laughed.

**Hope you did enjoy the chappy until next time my people!**

**RML- BYE!**


End file.
